Project Summary/Abstract A group of 23 NIH-supported researchers at Rutgers University are requesting funds to purchase a MoFlo Astrios EQ cell sorter to replace a failing ten-year old MoFLo XDP cell sorter in the Rutgers University Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting and Confocal Microscopy Core Facility. The facility has a large demand for multiparameter flow cytometric analysis and high cell sorting that has become increasingly difficult to accommodate due to deterioration and down time of its existing 11-year old instrument. Beckman Coulter, the manufacturer of both instruments, has indicated that our existing instrument has reached the limit of its life expectancy and that beginning in 2019, they will no longer provide extended service for the instrument. Continued unreliability, slow speed, and low capacity hinders the large number of NIH research projects that rely on it. The MoFlo Astrios EQ Cell Sorter that we propose to purchase is a jet-in-air sorter with a four-laser platform, including: 355 nm (near UV), 488 nm (green), 561 nm (red), 640 nm (far red) units. Such a configuration will provide full-spectral measurement capability, enable the use of a wider variety of fluorochromes and greater separation of excitation and emission of traditional reagents. In addition to the greater color flexibility, multiple lasers will also reduce emission spillover during detection of multicolor fluorochromes, enhancing the detection of dim staining markers and providing greater yield and purity during sorting experiments. Acquisition of a MoFlo Astrios EQ will allow for continued advancement of existing research programs at Rutgers in stem cell biology, immunology, cancer, pharmaceutics, engineering, and toxicology. Presented herein are specific research projects for 18 major users and 5 minor users, that are reliant on the availability of state-of-the-art technology within our facility core. Also outlined are the financial plans for sustaining the core facility, including institutional support designated for operational costs and coverage of service. The facility will continue to be staffed by 2 full time instrument operators, with oversight by an experienced team of established investigators with expertise in flow cytometry/cell sorting.